The invention relates to so-called instant noodles, and in particular to the use of amylopectin root and tuber starches in such noodles.
Noodles are a well known food item, occurring in several different types in various regions of the world. They are prepared from a dough and then transformed into the desired shape, e.g. strands, spirals, tubes etc. The shapes are usually dried without cooking and then packed.
Instant noodles are a specific type of noodles. They are prepared by steaming the formed shapes and then dehydrating by frying in oil or by drying with hot air. The noodles are bought by consumers in dehydrated state and prepared for consumption, at consumer level, by adding boiling water, or by cooking in boiling water for a short period of time.
Root and tuber starches play a pivotal role in instant noodles. These starches are a prerequisite for the high quality of this type of noodle in prepared state, and they enable the rehydration of the dried product. Potato starch and potato starch derivatives are the preferred starch source. Among many other publications, the background of this technology is described in ASIAN PACIFIC FOOD INDUSTRY 1990, 18-25 (B. de Haan).
Although this technology of preparing instant noodles using a root or tuber starch constitutes a major breakthrough in convenience of noodle consumption, some limitations still exist.
The rehydration of instant noodles immediately prior to consumption requires boiling water which is not always readily available. For instance, at higher altitudes water boils at lower temperatures, which makes an efficient rehydration difficult. Also, in vending machines hot water is typically supplied at approximately 85-95° C., which is rather, if not too low for the rehydration of instant noodles. Therefore the supply of instant noodles from vending machines is limited. Furthermore, air dried products rehydrate much slower than fried noodles and therefore require boiling for a period of time which is too long for some consumers or not convenient for consumption under some circumstances.